Diary Of
by lamplord
Summary: Rukia tries to leave again. One-shot.


Diary of...

Rukia quietly gripped the strap of her backpack and looked for the last time at the Kurosaki Clinic. Then she turned and began her walk away.

-X-

"Hey Rukia!" Ichigo bounced into his room. "Look what I got you!" He looked around. "Rukia?" He slid open the closet door. It was empty.

He turned and saw the note on the desk.

"Thanks for the memories."

His mind realized immediately what his heart denied.

She was gone.

No.

Again.

She wouldn't!

She did.

But... After everything...

He turned, found himself going in circles.

Maybe she left something else? Forgot something...?

Ichigo walked back over to the open closet door. He peeked in, then routed through the covers. Nothing.

He went over to the desk and searched. Then he noticed a black leather book in the trashcan. He took it out and examined it.

Gently imprinted on the cover was a single word.

"Diary"

He sat down on his bed and opened to the first entry.

-X-

"I had to get a new book since I burned the other one, so they couldn't find Ichigo. I wish I didn't, apparently it really wouldn't have made a difference.

"I can't help but be glad that Ichigo saved me. Part of me thinks I shouldn't be. The other part knows I should. I'm still not going to thank him. I told him I wouldn't..."

-X-

"That stupid little idiot never pays attention! This was the third time I've had to save him from some low-level hollow's cero! I gave him a beating.

"A gentle one."

-X-

"Why am I so mad that Riyua asked him out? I don't get it, he said no..."

-X-

"Love is an emotion. Soul reapers do not have emotions. Am I not a soul reaper?"

-X-

"I can't love him... This is so corny! I can't believe I even have a diary anymore! I'm a child..."

-X-

Rukia stood in front of the shop window. Ichigo had shown it to her. It always in stick with Chappy stuff...

Let go.

She turned and continued walking.

-X-

"He doesn't see me the way I see him. Keigo asked (again) today if we were dating. He declined. Several times. He acted like the thought of it offended him, like he hated the very idea..."

-X-

"I'll leave. If he really does just see me as a friend, he will get over it... And I will become a soul reaper again, I won't make him ever get hurt again."

-X-

You idiot!

Ichigo felt like yelling at Rukia...

...And himself.

He had denied it because he thought she didn't like him!

He forced himself to read on. Maybe he would find out where to start his search.

-X-

"I think I have a plan. I'll take a train to the forest, clear my head, then I'll go back to Soul Society."

-X-

"Goodbye, Diary. This is my last entry. I'll throw you away when I leave. Ichigo probably won't notice you.

"This is the end."

-X-

Ichigo leapt off the bed, diary still in his hand and ran down the steps. He sped out the door, snatching up his father's car keys as he passed, and quickly ducked into the car. He tossed the diary into the passenger seat and plunged the keys into the ignition and started the car.

He drove as fast as he legally could to the nearest train station.

-X-

Rukia sat quietly on the bench, under the station's sign. Her backpack was next to her, and she turned to pull something out of it. It was a small picture, thinned in the center from being folded and unfolded several times.

Ichigo had his arm tossed carelessly around her, his other hand in the form of a peace sign. His eyes were closed, his smile wide. She, on the other hand, was staring at him in shock, her mouth open.

'I am going to have to throw this away,' she thought. 'Let go.'

-X-

Ichigo ran frantically through the growing crowd, searching for his dearest little midget.

-X-

A voice crackled over the intercom, announcing the boarding of a newly arrived train.

'That's mine,' Rukia mused as she stood up, looping the backpack strap over her shoulder.

-X-

Ichigo continued to look everywhere, pushing people out of the way to find her.

At last he saw the fine, black hair, her thin, small body.

He lurched forward.

"Rukia!"

-X-

Rukia turned as she heard her name called.

-X-

Ichigo crashed into her, scooping her up into a hug. He squeezed her, pressed his face into her hair, inhaled her scent.

-X-

"Ichigo...!" Rukia stammered in shock. "how did you...?"

"It doesn't matter," he said.

She was surprised at the aching tone of his voice.

-X-

"You idiot," he murmured. "I thought we'd been over this. I want you by my side. Don't leave me."

-X-

Rukia felt her eyes fill with tears. "I won't... I swear I won't ever again..."

-X-

The train whistle blew as it left the station, leaving them alone on the platform, still in each other's arms.


End file.
